Fate the Immortal Man
Fate is an immortal man who refused Fulger's offer of mortality and a wife due to hubris. His has a hatred for the deities stemming from Fulger and her creation of human mortality and women. He is the main villain in the trilogy and has been causin trouble for thousands of years. History Pre-Trials of Fate Fate once went by a different name. One that he has forgotten long ago. He was once an immortal brother of the hundreds of thousands of immortal men that spanned the continent. While he took no joy in hunting, he was one of the more cultured immortals. He enjoyed music and art, claiming its existence was a natural beauty. He had a friend by the name of Neculai Lupei who was his brother in spirit. They were nearly inseparable. But then came Fulger. She created the first woman, Ecaterina, right in front of their eyes. Neculai was infatuated with Ecaterina while Fate was in awe. But when Fulger offered the woman as the bride to the first immortal to step up and take on mortality, to take on aging and dying, Neculai immediately answered. Fate protested, believing the idea of mortality to be ridiculous and dangerous. But his friend didn't listen. One by on, as Fate called out in protest, his immortal brothers left him behind for women. When Fulger stepped towards him, offering Fate a bride in exchange for his immortality, he fled. Fulger shouted after him he would on day reconsider, but her warning fell on deaf ears. Fate began to wander, homeless and alone as he watched his friends age and die. He saw their children grow and die. It was a repeated cycle that Fate could not escape. He began to grow resentful and started to plot his revenge against Fulger and the deities early on, capturing Corley the crane and hiding him away in a caveran. He even killed Skylene in protest against the deities. But then Destiny found him. She had looked for Fate for centuries order to correct his path. He merely spat at her feet and cursed her with a madness she wouldn't be able to control. But not before Destiny altered his path. She created the life of Elisabeta Lupei in the hope that she would be able to bring Fate from his dark path. He wouldn't hear of it and began to plot his revenge. Fourteen years later, Fate unknowingly met the girl. He awoke to the sight of her smile as she watched him like a wolf. With only her first name, he began to see her as a friend. Which was odd in his opinion considering he hated women. One day, she asked for his name. But Fate couldn't remember it. It had been thousands of years since anyone spoke his true name. So, Elisabeta took it upon herself to name him Fate, insisting he must have been the god of fate becau they met. And so Fate grew attached to the name. But he began to feel conflicted with his new found friendship. The more time he spent with her, the less he dwelled on his plans for revenge. But all good things come to an end. Fate, in a fit of pure anger and madness, killed Elisabeta with his bare hands during their first and last argument in which he learned her heritage. When he came to his senses briefly, Fate felt something akin to guilt due to what he had done. His pride, however, managed to overshadow that guilt and pushed him into putting his revenge into motion. He carried his now dead friend to her village, placing her neatly infront of her home as a three year old Aurel Lupei watched from the window in the early hours of the morning. Fate begun a killing spree on the Lupei and some of the families tied to them. Even the Funar weren't safe from him. He also began the corruption of the major figures in power in the countries in order to plant the seeds of war. No one was safe from him. Book One: Trials of Fate Write Here Book Two: Chancing Fate Write Here Book Three: Last Fateful Stand Write Here Personality Fate is an incredibly prideful immortal man. He doesn't like showing weakness and having to change. He fears change so much that he refused mortality. Fate has developed a taste for manipulating and lying for fun. Even when he destroys someone close to an enemy, he get a sense of accomplishment. But he is lonely. Since all of his former immortal brothers have died out, Fate has been consumed with it. Despite once being a lively young immortal with a love of the arts and a decent sense of humor, he is now corrupted with a dark madness to his very soul. His trust is rather hard to earn. His formerly immortal brothers had it, but lost it when they left him for the promise of a wife. He despises women and isn't afraid to show it. The only female that has ever managed to gain his trust was Elisabeta Lupei. But even then, his hatred for her goddess ancestor led him to destroying her. Appearance Write Here Relationships Fulger, The Triple Wolf Goddess Write Here Adradia, The Swan Goddess Write Here Adoiri, The Phoenix God Write Here Sleryn, The Bear God Write Here Ilmenyev, The Fox God Write Here Skylene, The Sky Goddess Write Here Luminita Lupei Write Here Haven Archer Write Here Roy Astinley Write Here Vatura Amador Write Here Yelizaveta Lyubov Write Here Destiny The Immortal Write Here Elisabeta Lupei Elisabeta was probably his first female friend since he refused immortality. She managed to wiggle into his thoughts and he began to see her someone could trust despite only knowing her first name. Fate believed her presence to be soothing, but also a hindrance to his plans. The longer he was with Elisabeta, the less he dwelled on his plans. He saw her as persistent and stubborn when he tried on a few occasions to push her away. But when he learned of her heritage, Fate snapped and killed her. Due to his own pride, he couldn't admit the guilt he felt for killing his friend. So, he decided to act on his plans sooner than he ever dreamed. Fate began to kill the Lupei and corrupt the countries of those pesky deities in order to forget. Abilities Write Here Trivia * Fate is the creation of all the minds behind the trilogy. * He originally wasn't an immortal, but someone among the authors suggested he was an immortal who refused mortality and had a grudge against Fulger. And then Fate evolved from there. * He was given the name Fate by Elisabeta Lupei. * He is the one responsible for Corley, Adradia's fiancé, disappearing without a trace. * He is responsible for the death of Skylene. * He is responsible for Vedia, Adoiri's first love, dying without telling him about their child. * He is partially responsible for Ilmenyev being split into two aspects. * He is responsible for the deaths of the Lupei. Category:Characters Category:Immortals